Seven Days no Yuutsu
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: El plan de Kai no era pasar la semana completa con Takao… pero cuando pasan los 7 días, se da cuenta que no se quiere ir. Shonenai. KaixTakao.
1. Domingo

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el KaixTakao que les había prometido. ¡No a la extinción! También, este es un intento de darles un final feliz a esta linda parejita (final que no les di en Barairo no Sekai xD)

Sumario: El plan de Kai no era pasar la semana completa con Takao… pero cuando pasan los 7 días, se da cuenta que no se quiere ir. Shonen-ai. KaixTakao.

Disclaimer: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no me pertenece. Tampoco obtengo ningún tipo de beneficios al publicar esto, sólo estoy para entretener al público.

Advertencia: Shonen ai, si no les gusta, no lo lean… Ah, mucha miel, melcocha y cursilerías. xD Total, algunas veces lo necesitamos.

**Notas:**

**1.** "Blah" Diálogos.

'Blah' Pensamientos.

"_Blah"_ Llamadas telefónicas.

**2.** No sé porque me gusta llamar a Kenny por su nombre americano en vez del japonés. Bleh, como sea --

* * *

**Seven Days no Yuutsu**

_Algunas veces, el lugar en donde estamos no es el lugar al que estamos destinados._

_Algunas veces aspiramos por cosas que ni siquiera queremos, y tomamos por sentado lo que en verdad amamos, perdiendo la pista de lo que en verdad necesita nuestro corazón durante el camino._

_Y algunas veces toma una vida entera, un día, o sólo un momento, el darnos cuenta cómo regresar al camino correcto.  
_

* * *

_**-Domingo-**_

Kai se encontraba de pie al lado de la ventana de cristal que llegaba al techo que decoraba más de la mitad de la oficina. La vista desde ahí era verdaderamente asombrosa, ya que presentaba una amplia imagen de la ciudad completa. La ciudad no había cambiado mucho, aunque el paisaje aéreo se veía día a día cubierto por más torres y rascacielos. Desde la destrucción del lugar durante la batalla entre BEGA y los BBA Revolutions, las reconstrucciones se habían encargado de dejar el lugar como era antes, e incluso mejor. Este edificio en particular había tenido la suerte de no sufrir daños drásticos.

'Tres años…' Pensó el joven adulto, observando a las personas caminar abajo en las calles. De alguna manera, no parecía como si tanto tiempo hubiera transcurrido desde… bueno, todo lo que pasó.

Kai volteó su mirada a un lugar específico, un lugar donde siempre veía cada vez que podía. Si forzaba lo suficiente su mirada y se enfocaba en ver más allá de su localización actual, el brillo del Domo del lugar donde se celebraban (y celebra) las Competencias Mundiales de Beyblade puede ser visto en un día soleado como lo era hoy.

Escuchando el estruendo que mezclaba los teléfonos y celulares sonando, computadoras y máquinas de fax zumbando y, atrás de él, sus compañeros de trabajo hablaban entre ellos. El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro. Todavía se preguntaba por qué estaba ahí en vez de allá.

Fue el camino más obvio a tomar. Voltaire era bastante conocido entre las mayores empresas ya que él mismo había tenido éxito al levantar su propia firma.

Kai resopló y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desdeño. 'Y bastante bien que le hizo. Corrompido por su propia ambición… y fue lo que selló su destino detrás las rejas.' Pensó para sí. 'Bien merecido…'

El resultado de la caída de voltaire trajo como producto el que varias compañías buscaran un reemplazo en la línea Hiwatari. Después de todo, todavía tenía poder y estaba decidido que debía trabajar para subir de status en la nueva y mejorada Corporación Hiwatari, hasta el día en que su herencia le fuera entregada. El camino había sido tallado en piedra antes de que le hubieran dado la oportunidad de pensarlo detenidamente; y luego cuando tuvo la oportunidad de analizarlo, él no sabía qué más hacer.

La verdad era que no le importaba un pepino este trabajo… profesión… lo que sea… Día tras día era lo mismo. Le recordaba intensamente a aquella escuela internado a la que tuvo que asistir a la fuerza, y aún en ese entonces, había encontrado la manera para evadir las clases y escapar. Siempre había habido algo mayor que todo lo que le rodea y que era su objetivo encontrar. ¿Acaso podía pasar toda una vida haciendo algo que no le apasionaba? Hacia mucho tiempo desde que no sentía ningún tipo de pasión en su vida… Desde hace 3 años para ser exactos…

Cerrando sus puños con fuerza, Kai apreció la vista por la ventana por unos breves segundos antes de separarse y darle la cara a la ocupada oficina, intentando continuar el trabajo por el cual le pagaban.

* * *

"Ah, señor Hiwatari, me gustaría discutir con usted el último reporte que entregó." Dijo firmemente un hombre mayor que se acercaba al escritorio de Kai.

El muchacho de cabello bicolor se puso tieso. Si había algo que le desagradara más que el trabajo en sí, era su superior, el señor Kensaka. El viejo de pacotilla era un parasito, nunca le dejaba a Kai un momento en paz si había algo que pudiera ser hecho otra vez o agregarle más contenido. Era una pesadilla escucharlo y Kai llegaba al punto de ignorar al viejo imbecil.

"Este reporte no es aceptable, señor Hiwatari. Creo que 10 horas más de trabajo deberían ser suficientes para arreglarlo." El hombre levantó el fólder con los papeles y lo dejó caer con algo de fuerza sobre el escritorio del muchacho.

Kai frunció el entrecejo.

"Debería esforzarse más para llegar a los estándares de su abuelo. El fue un gran hombre." Le informó su superior en un tono que no dejaba cabida a dudas.

Furia como jamás la había sentido recorría las venas del joven empresario y rápidamente Kai se vio de pie frente al señor Kensaka, su mano apretando peligrosamente el cuello del hombre. Aquel era un comentario que simplemente no podía dejar pasar.

"Mi abuelo… ¿un gran hombre?" Rugió el bicolor, sacudiendo violentamente el cuello de Kensaka. "¡El era una basura y usted no sabe nada al respecto!"

Varios gritos apagados fueron escuchados en la oficina, todos se habían detenido horrorizados ante la escena. El propio señor Kensaka se había puesto tan pálido como un papel.

"No vuelva a decir eso otra vez." Espetó Kai, su rostro se mostraba salvaje y amenazador aún cuando liberó a su superior.

La expresión de temor de Kensaka cambió rápidamente a una de enojo y, mientras se arreglaba el traje, le indicó a Kai que quería hablar en ese instante con él en su oficina. "Señor Hiwatari…"

Kai apretó su quijada para tranquilizar su ira. "Sí… está bien."

* * *

El señor Kensaka se sentó en su silla de cuero detrás de su gran escritorio y le dirigió a Kai una mirada autoritaria. "Como había dicho antes, sus reportes son inaceptables; es muy descuidado con el material… No tiene ética de trabajo, no respeta de ninguna manera la autoridad en esta compañía… Y los demás empleados le temen." Dijo, concluyendo su listado.

Kai le respondió con una mirada insolente. "¿Y el punto es?" Le preguntó.

Los dedos del superior comenzaron a golpear la superficie de madera del escritorio repetidas veces y con la otra mano sacó un papel de su gabinete.

"Va a despedirme." Comentó el muchacho, sonando bastante seguro ante el hecho. Se sentía… aliviado porque no tendría que volver, aunque una parte de él se sentía ansioso. No tenía una alternativa preparada para esta situación.

El hombre suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello lleno de canas. "No, no estás despedido. Eres una ventaja demasiado grande para nuestra compañía como para cometer semejante disparate…"

Kai entornó sus ojos.

El señor Kensaka se arregló nuevamente el cuello de su camisa y acarició por unos momentos su piel lastimada mientras le dirigía al muchacho rebelde que tenía enfrente una mirada de pocos amigos. "Pero estás suspendido. Cuando regrese, la compañía estará esperando bastantes cambios de actitud, señor Hiwatari. Usted es capaz de mucho más que esto… después de todo, usted es el nieto de Voltaire."

El joven lo miró con más frialdad.

"Una semana." Le informó el hombre, escribiendo algo en el papel. "Y luego regresará."

Kai no dijo nada, prefirió mirarlo con sumo desagrado. El bicolor dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

'Una semana…' Pensó. 'Sólo una semana…' No era el tiempo suficiente para pensar dónde quería estar el resto de su vida. El muchacho recogió sus pertenencias y rápidamente se dirigió al ascensor del edificio, concediéndole una última mirada a la ventana acostumbrada antes de que las puertas de acero se cerraran.

* * *

Cuando el joven entró por la extravagante puerta de la vieja mansión de su abuelo, la casa estaba completamente desierta de no ser por él. Usualmente era así. Los encargados de la limpieza hacían su trabajo durante el día, y el único mayordomo se retiraba a sus aposentos antes de que llegara. ¿Podría esto llamarse hogar? Kai trataba de no concentrarse mucho en esa pregunta mientras hacía su camino hacia su propio aposento.

Era demasiado… esta enorme casa. Ahora más que nunca Kai temía pasar otra noche bajo la sombra de su pasado. Si hubiera sido posible Kai la habría vendido, pero era bastante complicado. Todo el dinero todavía estaba metido en la corporación y no tenía ningún derecho.

Al entrar a su habitación, Kai estaba colocando su maletín sobre la mesa cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ignorando el molesto sonido con facilidad (que le llegó por la práctica), la máquina contestadora emitió su normal chillido y el mensaje pre-grabado.

"_Por favor, deje su mensaje después del tono."_ Dijo la voz mecánica del aparato y luego siguió el bip.

"_¡Hey, Kai¡Es Takao! Pensé en llamarte por si ya te olvidaste del sonido de mi voz, jaja…" _

Kai se volteó para mirar el pequeño aparato y escuchar la única voz que sería incapaz de olvidar.

"_Sí, bueno… sólo estoy tratando de ponerte al día con mi vida. Hitoshi se fue a Hawai para enseñarles a los niños a beybatallar. Y el abuelo se fue con él… ¿puedes creerlo? Pienso que fue por el surf, el sol y la diversión. Como sea, estaré solo en el dojo durante toda la semana, así que si tienes tiempo libre, puedes pasar a visitar¿está bien? Vaya, estoy comenzando a preguntarme si este es el número telefónico correcto, porque siempre te pierdes mis llamadas…" _

La verdad era que nunca se perdía los mensajes de Takao cada vez que venían. Muchas veces era el sonido de esa voz animada lo que le levantaba el ánimo. El único problema era devolverle la llamada… Cuando la situación lo ameritaba, nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo, y Takao nunca llamaba cuando tenía la oportunidad de levantar el teléfono… Sin embargo, el día de hoy su mano se encontraba por encima del aparato.

"… _Así que… hablaré contigo en otro momento…"_

El muchacho levantó el teléfono y lo mantuvo por unos segundo pegado a su oreja y sintiéndose bastante extraño.

"¿Takao?" Murmuró Kai.

* * *

"_¿Takao?"_

El antiguo campeón de beyblade, que estaba a punto de despedirse y colgar, parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas.

"¿Kai?" Preguntó dudoso. Escuchó atentamente, pero lo único que venía de la otra línea era silencio. Pero una simple palabra calmó sus ansias.

"…_Hey…"_

"¡KAI!" Vociferó por el teléfono, probablemente lastimando el oído del bicolor en el proceso. "¡Santo cielo, Kai¿Cómo estás¿Has estado recibiendo mis mensajes? He esperado una eternidad para que me llamaras de vuelta, grandísimo tonto." Divagó el peliazul, saltando del lugar que estaba ocupando en la cama para caminar y calmar su nerviosismo.

"_Estoy… bien, Takao."_

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso." Le respondió el chico, usando sus dos manos para sostener el teléfono.

Siempre había tratado de mantenerse en contacto con todos. Max y Rei se habían marchado para vivir en América y China respectivamente, así que llamadas telefónicas e e-mails eran los mecanismos a seguir… Aunque nada le ganara a una visita. A Kenny y a Hiromi los podía ver cuando quisiera, así que con ellos no había ningún problema. Pero con el único con el cual tenía problemas para mantenerse en contacto era con Kai. Siendo completamente honestos, Takao estaba preocupado por su ex – capitán. Sentía como si poco a poco se estuviera alejando, dejando a todo el mundo atrás, enterrándose en su trabajo.

"Por cierto¿cómo está tu trabajo? Pareces estar muy ocupado últimamente." Cuestionó el chico de cabellos azules.

El silencio fue su única respuesta durante varios segundos.

"… _Me suspendieron del trabajo." _Contestó finalmente Kai.

"¿Te suspendieron?" Dijo de repente el campeón mundial, casi dejando caer el teléfono.

"_Sí, yo… es por una semana completa…"_ Kai dejó aquella oración suspendida en el aire y Takao sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. '¿La semana completa?' Pensó el peliazul.

"¿Eso significa que aceptaras la invitación de pasar la semana conmigo?" Le preguntó Takao. Cuando Kai no respondió, agregó. "Puedes venirte ahora mismo si quieres. No me importaría, además… ¿en qué otro momento podrás verme?"

"_¿Por qué no?"_ Murmuró el chico de cabello bicolor. _"¿Sabes?... Creo que sí…"_ La voz del antiguo capitán se escuchaba más segura.

"¿En serio vendrás?" Takao casi no podía creer sus oídos.

"_Sí… tienes razón, después de todo."_

Takao sonrió. "¿Vendrás esta noche?"

"… _Estaré ahí."_ Se escuchó un suave click, y la línea dio indicaciones de que había sido cortada.

* * *

Takao ya había salido y estaba esperando a Kai antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ingresar por la entrada ancestral del dojo. El peliazul se detuvo a poca distancia de Kai, y se notaba que estaba deseoso por abrazarlo. El chico de cabello bicolor pasaba su equipaje de una mano a otra, también pensando qué hacer.

Ambos se observaron detenidamente. No habían cambiado mucho en eso tres años. Takao todavía usaba jeans de color gris, con una chaqueta roja y su gorra de baseball al revés. Su estilo no había cambiado mucho, y probablemente nunca lo haría. Kai había optado por cambiar el saco y la corbata que su trabajo exigía por pantalones y camisa negra.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, y lo único que podían hacer era mirarse.

"Es bueno verte, Kai." Dijo Takao, la gentil brisa jugaba con los mechones de cabellos que rodeaban su rostro.

Kai fue lo suficientemente amable como para concederle una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo mismo digo, Takao…"

Las estrellas en el cielo comenzaron a brillar, dando indicación de que la noche había caído. Takao fue el primero en romper el contacto visual. "Cielos, que mal anfitrión soy. Debes de estar muy cansado, mejor entremos¿si?"

Aquella era una idea bastante buena, ambos beyluchadores entraron al dojo y Takao extendió sus brazos y lo invitó a pasar adelante. "¡Siéntete en casa!"

Así lo hizo Kai y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió relajado. 'No me importaría vivir en una casa como esta.' Pensó para sí.

"Ven, vamos a llevar tus cosas al cuarto de huéspedes." Le indicó el moreno, haciendo su camino a dicha habitación. El muchacho de ojos carmesí siguió a su amigo, regalándole a la casa en general una mirada más.

"Y dime… ¿Cómo fue que te suspendieron del trabajo, Kai? Pensé que eras alguien importante ahí…" Cuestionó el chico con suma curiosidad.

Kai sólo pudo suspirar. "Intenté ahorcar a mi superior."

Takao dejó escapar una carcajada hasta que se dio cuenta que Kai lucía su rostro de 'No dije ningún chiste… en serio.' "¿Estás hablando en serio?"

El susodicho permaneció en silencio.

"Vaya… ¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro?"

Kai se detuvo en seco y le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía 'Creo que no', y si tuviera la elección de hacerlo otra vez, esta vez no fallaría en romper su cuello.

"Comprendo." Dijo el moreno.

Abriendo la puerta la habitación se podía ver que era de un tamaño modesto, con todas las cosas que fuera a necesitar inmediatamente. Siempre había habido una habitación para huéspedes, pero cada vez que el equipo se quedaba, todos dormían en la sala de entrenamiento del dojo.

"¡Aquí es!" Anunció Takao y luego señaló una puerta al final del pasillo. "El baño está al final del corredor, por si lo olvidaste… y hay toallas limpias por si quieres tomar un baño."

Kai colocó su equipaje en el suelo cerca de la puerta, caminó y se sentó en la cama para probar qué tan cómoda era.

Ante el comportamiento atípico de su compañero, Takao no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. "Siéntete como en tu casa, Kai."

* * *

Kai no sabía cuanto tiempo había durado viendo el techo mientras estaba acostado en la cama. Parecía ahora como si se hubiera asentado el hecho de que había aceptado pasar la semana con Takao. ¿Acaso había pensado esto mientras estaba en sus cabales? 'Probablemente no.' Pensó el chico de cabello bicolor. El domingo había sido un día de rebeliones.

Quitándose las sabanas de encima y saliendo de la habitación, Kai caminó en silencio hacia la cocina donde sacó un vaso de uno de los gabinetes y lo llenó de agua. Era sorprendente como todavía podía recordar y encontrar las cosas en la casa, a pesar de tener sólo la luz de la luna como fuente de iluminación. Supuso que era porque se había quedado en casa de Takao en ocasiones anteriores, pero en esa época fue más por necesidad que por vacaciones… ¿Acaso estas eran vacaciones? El chico de ojos carmesí sacudió su cabeza y bebió un trago de agua.

"¡BOO!"

Un par de brazos rodeó su cintura desde la oscuridad y Kai casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando.

"Kai, amigo, estás en el espacio." Dijo Takao mientras se reía y sobaba la espalda de su compañero que estaba tosiendo. "Pensé de seguro que me escucharías."

Kai le regaló al moreno una mirada asesina mientras se secaba la boca con su mano. Oficialmente, las locuras habían comenzado. "¿Acaso hay una razón para que andes vociferando como un loco¿O es lo que normalmente haces a la 1 de la mañana?" Preguntó algo molesto.

"Lo siento, no podía dormir." Admitió el muchacho, sonando arrepentido. "Creo que es porque me siento… contento… porque pasaremos la semana juntos. Te extrañaba, Kai."

Kai lo observó por unos momentos, midiendo las palabras que se le habían dicho. "Yo…" El bicolor se empujó para reciprocar el sentimiento. "Yo también te he… extrañado." Concluyó, sintiendo en su estomago un montón de mariposas revoloteando.

La sonrisa de Takao se hizo más grande y Kai apartó la mirada.

"Ve a dormir, Takao. Porque no planeo levantarme tarde." Le ordenó el antiguo capitán, cruzando los brazos como solía hacer.

"¡Claro, Kai!" Dijo emocionado. "Este será el mejor lunes de todos."

_CONTINUARA…  
_

* * *

Por Hades¿qué estoy pensando? xD Bueno, sí sé: quiero romance, basta de historias darks. En fin¿qué les deparará el lunes? Será hasta la próxima actualización.

Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews.

Y recuerden¡Digan NO a la extinción!


	2. Lunes

No, no me tienen que recordar que soy terriblemente irresponsable, eso ya lo sé por mi cuenta. La Universidad y el trabajo son horribles, no sé cómo soporto todo esto. En fin, aquí, luego de mucho tiempo, el capítulo dos. Dedicado a todas las personas que se dignen a leer esto.

Sumario: El plan de Kai no era pasar la semana completa con Takao… pero cuando pasan los 7 días, se da cuenta que no se quiere ir. Shonen-ai. KaixTakao.

Disclaimer: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no me pertenece. Tampoco obtengo ningún tipo de beneficios al publicar esto, sólo estoy para entretener al público.

Advertencia: Shonen ai, si no les gusta, no lo lean… Ah, mucha miel, melcocha y cursilerías. XD Total, algunas veces lo necesitamos.

**Notas:**

**1.** "Blah" Diálogos.

'Blah' Pensamientos.

"_Blah"_ Llamadas telefónicas.

**2.** No sé porque me gusta llamar a Kenny por su nombre americano en vez del japonés. Igual a Mariah. Bleh, como sea --

**3.** Nota, respeto mucho a Rei y a Mariah. Lo que verán más adelante sólo tiene un fin cómico, no es para burlarme.

* * *

**Seven Days no Yutsuu**

_¿Qué tal si vivieras tu vida dirigida por tu corazón en vez de tu horario?_

_¿Qué tal si descubrieras que tu corazón sabe lo que necesitas mejor que nadie más?_

_¿Y qué tal si la única cosa que pensabas que necesitabas era justamente en lo jamás habías pensado?_

* * *

_**-Lunes-**_

El sonido de las aves cantando afuera de la ventana y la sensación cálida del sol en su piel hizo que la figura que se encontraba en la cama se estirara. Luego volvió a quedarse quieto, como si se hubiera dormido nuevamente.

Pero después los ojos de Kai se abrieron de repente y se reincorporó en la cama. Con sus cinco sentidos despiertos, el ex -capitán recordó con claridad los eventos sucedidos el día de ayer y de cómo había terminado en la casa de Takao. Como reflejo, el muchacho se volteó a ver el reloj de la mesa de noche antes de comenzar su día.

La hora, 8:23 a.m., en números digitales color rojo le devolvían la respuesta. '¿Qué?' Los ojos de Kai se abrieron aún más. Asombrado por haberse levantado tan tarde, el bicolor comenzó a preguntarse si Takao había cambiado la hora sólo para hacerle una broma. Esa idea fue desechada inmediatamente. El siempre había tenido la habilidad de levantarse temprano sin ayuda, gracias a su reloj interno.

Ya prestándole atención a lo que le rodeaba más allá de su habitación, pudo escuchar el sonido de platos y cubiertos desde la cocina. Lo que significaba que Takao ya estaba despierto.

'¿Me quedé dormido?' La horrible verdad se asentó en la mente de Kai mientras se ponía de pie y arreglaba sus cosas para salir. 'Es definitivo, Takao no me dejará en paz por esto'. Pensó amargamente el joven. Aún cuando no lo intentaba, el dueño de Dragoon lograba afectarlo de alguna manera.

* * *

Takao bostezó y se desperezó por tercera vez en el día en la cocina. Distraídamente se rascó la cabeza mientras que con la otra mano se servía un vaso de leche que acompañara el plato de tostadas que le esperaba en la mesa. Sentándose en la silla más cercana, el joven de cabellos azules tomó un trago de leche mientras esperaba por Kai. No estaba seguro de lo que el bicolor querría para desayunar, así que optó por hacerle otro plato de tostadas pero con una taza de té.

Mirando el reloj de la cocina, Takao festejó en silencio. Se las había ingeniado para levantarse antes que Kai... Pero la verdad es que anoche se sentía demasiado emocionado como para dormir.

Takao bostezó una vez más y tomó otro trago de leche.

Kai entró a la cocina unos segundos después y el peliazul se le quedó mirando. El joven había decidido vestirse con un estilo similar al que usaba cuando era un adolescente: sweater y pantalón oscuro, botas y su inolvidable bufanda. En cualquier persona este atuendo se vería extraño, pero en Kai lucía muy normal. Más raro era verlo vestido con saco y corbata.

"Pensé que ya no era tu estilo." Observando a Kai con mirada incrédula.

Devolviéndole la mirada a Takao, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del bicolor. "Y yo pensaba que tú habías crecido." Le respondió antes de tomar asiento.

"¿Eh? Ah..." Takao parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta. El peliazul uso su mano para limpiar el bigote de leche que tenía sobre los labios mientras se sonrojaba un poco por la pena. "Dime Kai¿tienes algo en especial que quieras hacer el día de hoy?"

Takao lo había atrapado observando el modesto desayuno que le había servido. La mirada en el rostro de Kai indicaba claramente que no había pensando qué haría durante su suspensión. Hasta ahora había tomado decisiones por el calor del momento.

"Aún no lo he decidido..." Contestó con poca seguridad.

Takao sólo asintió y trató de tragar rápidamente la tostada que tenía en la boca para contestar. "¡Wookai!"

Sintiéndose más tranquilo por la respuesta de su compañero, Kai optó por tomar un sorbo de su té. Cuando alargó la mano para tomar una tostada, notó que la mirada de Takao estaba sobre él. El bicolor frunció el entrecejo.

Takao continuó observándolo mientras sonreía y descansaba su rostro sobre sus manos. "¿Qué?"

Kai cerró los ojos e ignoró el comentario para regresar con su desayuno.

El desayuno estaba a punto de terminar cuando Takao se puso de pie para buscar algo más. El joven se volvió a rascar la cabeza al ver el recipiente de frutas vacío. '¿No hay? Eso no está bien' Encogiéndose de hombros, el peliazul abrió la puerta del refrigerador para buscar la jarra de jugo.

Pero la escena que se encontraba dentro del frigorífico hizo que la risa de Takao sonara nerviosa. "Uh oh... Kaaaiii..." El muchacho se volteo a ver a su compañero que todavía se encontraba sentado en la mesa.

Terminando su taza de té, Kai respondió. "¿Qué?"

"Parece que no tenemos alimentos para la semana." Explicó el dueño de Dragoon, volviendo a meter la cabeza dentro de la nevera esperando a que los alimentos aparecieran de la nada.

Kai ya sabía lo que vendría después, pero aún así preguntó. "¿Y?"

Casi de manera automática, Takao salió de su escondite y pateó la puerta del aparato para cerrarla. "Yyyy... ¿quieres ayudarme con las compras?"

Cuando Kai no respondió, el peliazul agregó en un tono juguetón. "O podríamos pedir la comida para que la traigan durante toda la semana. La última vez que comí tanta comida chatarra fue cuando me quedé con Kenny mientras sus padres se fueron de viaje el año pasado..."

"Está bien." Lo interrumpió, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta para ponerse sus zapatos.

Justo detrás de él venía Takao agitando las llaves de la casa y sonriendo. "Sabía que lo verías desde mi punto de vista."

"¿Tú punto de vista?" Espetó Kai, cruzándose de brazos. "Si no estuviera aquí apuesto a que sólo comerías comida chatarra y dulces."

"¡Oye¿Cómo sabes eso?" Se preguntó el peliazul trotando para poder ir a la velocidad del bicolor.

* * *

El viento soplaba gentilmente mientras los dos beyluchadores caminaban hacia el pequeño supermercado del vecindario.

'Una semana con Takao.' Pensaba Kai, disfrutando de la refrescante brisa de la mañana y el hecho de que no tenía que estar encerrado en su trabajo. 'Una semana de paz... por lo menos'.

"Hiromi y el Jefe todavía están en la Universidad. Decidieron alquilar un pequeño apartamento cerca del campus en vez de tomar el transporte todos los días." Comentaba el peliazul.

'O quizás no...' Suspiró el ex-capitán mientras Takao seguía hablando boberías.

"Hiromi dijo que era mejor que vivir en un dormitorio porque entonces no tendría que 'ahuyentar a los chicos con un palo'." Takao giró sus ojos, como si pudiera creer que eso fuera verdad, y luego prosiguió. "... Y que sería mejor compartir con un amigo que con un completo extraño. Además piensan que la comida del campus es horrible, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo."

Kai sólo ladeó su cabeza, la verdad era que no sabía qué agregar a aquella conversación sin sentido.

"¿Acaso haz probado su comida¡Respirarás fuego como un dragón por una semana!" Takao se carcajeó y mentalmente se imaginó a Kai en esa situación. "Eso sería todo un espectáculo..."

"Takao..."

Takao le respondió con otra sonrisa. "De cualquier manera, pienso que es un intercambio justo. Apuesto a que Hiromi se volverá loca ahora que el nuevo CD de Ming Ming salió a la venta, sabes que al Jefe le encanta."

No, la verdad es que no lo sabía... ¿Acaso se había perdido de tanto? Incluso lo relacionado con el beyblade había tomado una posición secundaria gracias a su trabajo, cuando antes ni siquiera una hospitalización era capaz de mantenerlo alejado del juego.

"¿Entonces por qué no estás con ellos, Takao?" Preguntó el muchacho, rompiendo la pausa que se había creado en la conversación. El peliazul detuvo su caminata y miró a Kai con una expresión de sorpresa, luego apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Al parecer estaba pensando qué decirle a su amigo. Al pasar de unos minutos, el rostro de Takao se tranquilizó."Bueno, la verdad es que fui el primer año con ellos y tomé algunos cursos que pensé que me gustarían, pero..." El muchacho dejó la oración a medias y comenzó a caminar una vez más.

Kai lo siguió y no dijo nada más, esperando si su acompañante deseaba continuar con la historia o no.

"No lo sé... parecía como si me faltara algo. No podía imaginarme a mí mismo haciendo las cosas que me estaban enseñando. No sentía... no sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar."

Kai se sorprendió al escuchar sus propias dudas acerca del futuro salir de los labios de Takao. El comprendía a la perfección a lo que se estaba refiriendo su compañero.

"Si voy a pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo algo, debe ser algo que ame... ¿entiendes?" Terminó el joven, mirando a Kai por encima de su hombro.

Sí, lo comprendía a la perfección. "Te refieres a beybatallar." Comentó el bicolor, estando completamente seguro acerca de qué estaba hablando su compañero.

El peliazul se carcajeo. "Casi se podría decir que es eso."

'¿No era eso¿Qué otra cosa puede amar a parte del beyblade?' Kai pensó sobre su propia respuesta ante esa pregunta y decidió dejar ese tema enterrado para un mejor momento. Los labios del ex-capitán casi sonrieron. En efecto, existía algo que adoraba más que el beyblade, y eso era beybatallar con Takao. Claro, nunca admitiría eso.

Los dos continuaron su camino, pasando por pequeñas tiendas antes del llegar al supermercado. Durante la caminata se encontraron con una librería que tenía las nuevas ediciones de revistas de deportes y beyblade; era de esperarse que atraparan la atención del dueño de Dragoon. "¡Mira!" Takao agarró la manga del sweater de Kai a la vez que señala la librería. "¡Vamos a ver lo que tienen!"

"Takao..." Dijo Kai mientras que su mirada se paseaba por los títulos de enciclopedias y libros pesados que eran mostrados en la vitrina. "¿Desde cuándo te gusta leer?"

"Ja, ja, ja..." Rió de manera sarcástica el chico de cabellos azules, luego volvió a halar el sweater del bicolor para que entraran al negocio. "Ven, además... necesito comprar nuevas tiras cómicas."

Dejando libre a su prisionero, Takao se dirigió a un conjunto de estantes bien conocidos para él que mostraba tiras cómicas y revistas. La verdad era que a Kai no le interesaba comprar ningún libro o revista en ese momento, y por eso se dispuso a simplemente ver el local. Su mirada cayendo en una cesta llena de libros en rebaja que costaban 5 dólares o menos.

'Que perdida de tiempo...' Suspiró el muchacho, recogiendo un pequeño libro destartalado y que en su portada mostraba una pintura poco atractiva. Abriendo el libro en una página cualquiera, Kai examinó la historia escrita hasta que Takao terminara de comprar lo que necesitaba. 'Sus pieles se encontraban empapadas en sudor mientras se movían a perfecto ritmo en aquel baile de épocas antiguas. Sus gemidos, que sonaban como música en el aire, sólo era una demostración que estaban a punto de llegar al...'

Kai arrojó el libro devuelta a la cesta, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían y a la vez asco por aquella novela erótica barata. 'Con razón está en rebaja.'

"Ya conseguí lo que quería. ¿Puedes creer que tenían tres nuevos tomos?" Dijo Takao, deteniéndose detrás de Kai con sus brazos llenos de revistas y tiras cómicas. "¿Qué es eso?" El peliazul notó el pequeño y abusado libro en la cesta. "¿Acaso quieres comprar ese libro, Kai?"

"¡NO!" Exclamó firmemente mientras apartaba la mirada. "Déjalo donde está y vamonos de una vez." Kai no elaboró más y eso le dio motivos suficientes a Takao para sospechar que algo no estaba bien con el dueño de Dranzer. El muchacho colocó su compra sobre una mesa, recogió el pequeño libro y lo comenzó a leer para ellos dos.

"'Ambos cayeron, rodando en la hierba en medio de la pasión que sentían. Sus ropas desgarradas en el proceso...' jajajaja." Takao no pudo evitar reírse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo. "¿Qué es esto? Nunca pensé que eras de esos que leían este tipo de novelas baratas. ¿Serás un romántico de closet?" Bromeó el chico mientras que su compañero se sonrojaba aún más y cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

"Como sea..." Espetó Kai, dando la vuelta y saliendo de aquel lugar. "Te esperaré afuera. No tardes." Por más amenazador que intentara sonar, el sonrojo en sus mejillas le daba un efecto contrario.

"¡Sí, capitán!" Saludó Takao, todavía con el libro en la mano. El muchacho le entregó a la cajera los libros que iba a comprar y mientras ella registraba la compra, el peliazul pensó: 'Probablemente me mate antes del jueves si sigo bromeando con él de esta manera... pero no puedo evitarlo. Prefiero que esté enojado conmigo a que me ignore toda la semana.' La cajera le dio la bolsa con sus revistas y Takao le agradeció con una sonrisa. 'Además, Kai se ve muy tierno cuando se sonroja...'

* * *

Los dos llegaron al supermercado sin más inconvenientes, y se sorprendieron al encontrarlo más lleno que de costumbre. Takao caminaba por los pasillos echando cosas en el carrito mientras Kai lo seguía. Nunca antes había hecho una compra en el supermercado.

Cuando se detuvieron en la sección de frutas y vegetales, Takao no pudo evitar jugar un rato.

"¡Hey, Kai! Adivina quién soy."

Kai se volteó para ver a Takao de rodillas, sosteniendo dos cebollas blancas sobre su frente, su objetivo era que lucieran como dos grandes lentes. "Es Kenny¿no te das cuenta?" El chico de cabellos azules se rió de su (mala) personificación.

Kai suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. "Deja de hacer el ridículo."

"Mira, ahora soy Mariah..." Ahora estaba tratando que su voz sexy y femenina. El peliazul tomó un par de melones y los sostuvo sobre su pecho; las mejillas de Kai volvieron a encenderse cuando Takao le lanzó un beso y le guiñó un ojo. "Reeeiii, te amo..."

"Deja... Esos... Melones... En... Paz..."

"Oh, está bien." Takao regresó los melones a su puesto original, pero estaba buscando más frutas y vegetales con los cuales hacer más imitaciones. Kai comenzó a empujar el carrito de las compras para alejarse de aquel vergonzoso espectáculo, haciendo que el peliazul se diera por vencido y lo siguiera.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, milagrosamente ya habían logrado llenar su carrito de compras y pagar por los comestibles antes de que a Takao se le ocurriera continuar jugando. Los jóvenes se dividieron los paquetes durante el camino de regreso al dojo. Ambos caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Takao recomendó tomar un atajo por el parque.

Mientras caminaban, un viento fuerte salió de la nada, levantando partículas de polvo al aire. Los dos cerraron sus ojos automáticamente para esperar a que la ventisca terminara.

"¿Quién liberó el tornado?" Se preguntó el peliazul, levantando su brazo para proteger sus ojos.

"Ven." Ordenó Kai y se dirigieron a un banco bajo un árbol lejos del área de juegos.

"Cielos… ¿podemos detenernos un rato, Kai?" Preguntó Takao a la vez que dejaba las compras en el suelo y se sentaba en el banco, tratando de arreglar su gorra y su cabello. Kai también puso las compras en el suelo, pero permaneció de pie y con los brazos cruzados esperando por Takao.

"Ouch… owowowowow…." Al parecer la arena llegó a entrar en el ojo del peliazul. Por más que tratara de sacarla con su mano, la partícula de arena se había asentado en su ojo derecho. Su ojo comenzó a lagrimear. "Ah, diablos…"

Kai notó que el dueño de Dragoon estaba parpadeando demasiado. "… ¿Qué sucede?"

El moreno levantó la mirada hacia Kai; varias lágrimas estaban resbalando por su mejilla. "¿Qué es lo que parece¡Tengo algo en el ojo¡Argh¡Sal de una vez!"

"Déjame ver…" Takao se puso de pie para facilitarle las cosas al chico de cabello bicolor. "¿Cuál es el ojo que te molesta?" Preguntó y tomó gentilmente el rostro del chico en sus manos para acercarlo más.

"…" Takao se quedó sin palabras por unos momentos por culpa de la cercanía. Sin pensarlo, tragó saliva mientras pensaba que las manos de Kai eran realmente suaves. "Um… eh… en el derecho…" Takao trató de parpadear para que aquel sentimiento de incomodidad terminara de una vez por todas. En uno de esos lapsos pudo apreciar que Kai había fruncido el entrecejo y que había abierto ligeramente la boca mientras se acerca aún más. 'Sus labios…' Pensó el peliazul, un poco atontado.

Kai sopló vigorosamente el ojo de Takao.

"¡OW¡Kai¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?" Vociferó el muchacho, separándose violentamente del otro y tapando su ojo derecho para protegerlo.

Kai le ofreció una media sonrisa. "¿Ya salió?"

Takao había dejado de maldecir y ahora estaba mirando detenidamente sus labios, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho.

"Takao." Repitió el bicolor.

"¿Eh?" Takao salió inmediatamente de su estupor. Un ligero tinte rosa cubrió sus mejillas antes de ignorarlo y seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido. "Sí… sí… ya no está."

"Como sea… la próxima vez deja que tus pestañas hagan su trabajo." Dijo Kai mientras recogía las bolsas.

Takao le sacó la lengua mientras recogía las que le correspondían a él. "Nadie tiene ojos de súper estrella como tú."

'No estoy seguro de eso…' Pensó el dueño de Dranzer para sí. "Vamos, a menos que quieras que tú helado se derrita."

Aquel comentario hizo que Takao se apresurara y llegaron al dojo en tiempo record. Una vez en la cocina, el chico de cabellos azules comenzó a organizar las compras con la ayuda de su ex – capitán. Cuando terminaron, Takao decidió tirarse en el sofá de la sala a descansar mientras leía una de sus revistas nuevas y Kai tomaba una ducha.

Rato más tarde, Kai volvió a la sala. Mientras estaba en su habitación había pensando en revisar algunos papeles que había traído consigo, pero gracias a la frustración los tiró debajo de su colchón para no verlos por ahora.

Kai se dio cuenta que Takao no estaba en el sofá, ni siquiera en aquella habitación. El bicolor vio el recibo de las compras al lado de un grupo de revistas y lo recogió. Mientras estaba ahí debía pagar al menos por la mitad de la compra.

Revisando el recibo, Kai aprovechó para escanear el de la librería también. '¿Labios Rosa de Primavera?' Ese título no debía estar ahí. ¿Acaso habían engañado a Takao?

"Y entonces, él recostó a su amante en la cama, plantando besos sobre toda la superficie de aquella piel de porcelana." La entretenida voz de Takao llegó hasta los oídos del ex –capitán. Kai se volteó lentamente sólo para ver la maldita novela barata en las manos de su compañero.

Una expresión agria se apoderó del rostro de Kai. "Te gusta arriesgarte¿cierto?"

El chico sólo sonrió y prosiguió con la lectura. "Sus piernas se entrelazaron y la miel de pasión comenzó a gotear…"

La mirada en el rostro del bicolor aseguraba una paliza muy dolorosa en un futuro no tan lejano.

"Está bien, está bien. Ya me divertí. Ya te voy a regresar tu libro." Dijo Takao, extendiendo el libro en dirección de Kai.

El dueño de Drazer continuaba con su semblante agrio pero aún así se puso de pie para tomar la novela y tirarla a la basura. Justo en el momento en que la iba a agarrar, Takao la alejó de su alcance.

"¡Cambie de opinión!" Exclamó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"Pequeño demonio…" Murmuró Kai antes de seguir al peliazul fuera de la sala hasta su recamara.

Takao trató de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Kai fue más rápido y pudo sostener y empujar la puerta antes de que se cerrara. Una vez dentro, arrinconó a Takao contra la pared. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y se miraban a los ojos.

"¿En verdad pensaste que te ibas a escapar de mí?" Cuestionó el joven de ojos carmesí en voz baja.

Takao no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartó la mirada. Algo de color azul sobre la cómoda atrapó su interés. "¡Trajiste a Dranzer!"

Kai siguió la mirada de Takao. "Claro que sí."

La primera versión MS de Dranzer se había hecho añicos luego de la batalla contra Brooklyn, pero después de que las cosas se calmaran y Bay City reconstruida, Kenny reconstruyó y mejoró a Dranzer. En esa ocasión, Takao y Kai volvieron a beybatallar en el parque. Cuando Max y Rei regresaron con sus respectivos equipos a Estados Unidos y China, Kai y Takao se buscaban con frecuencia para batallar juntos; la verdad era que Kai se divertía bastante en esa época… pero la costumbre se fue perdiendo gradualmente con el tiempo.

'¿Cuándo comencé a escoger reuniones en la Empresa Hiwatari sobre reuniones con Takao?' Se preguntó Kai, algo perturbado porque estuviera ignorando algo que disfrutaba para hacer algo que detestaba.

Takao y Kai compartieron una mirada. "¿Quieres tener una beybatalla?" Cuestionó el peliazul.

"Acabas de cometer el primer error, Takao. Vas a perder." Anunció mientras recogía el blade de Dranzer.

"¿Tienes la habilidad para respaldar esas palabras?" Preguntó, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta su propio blade de Dragoon.

"Si lo quieres comprobar, dejemos de hablar."

"¿Me llamas cobarde?"

"Quizás…"

Antes de que Takao pudiera responder, su estomago le avisó que todavía no había almorzado. "Em, sí¿qué te parece si te derroto después de comer?"

"Debí haberlo sabido…" Murmuró el dueño de Dranzer. "… Será tu última comida."

"Mi última… ¡KAI¿No podrías dejarme tener la última palabra?" Gimoteó Takao.

Kai guardó su blade en su bolsillo y salió de la habitación. "No."

* * *

Desde la primera ronda, ambos estaban dando lo mejor de sí. La frase 'una ronda más' cambió a ser 'sigamos hasta que ninguno pueda más'. El jardín, prueba fehaciente del pasatiempo del abuelo por lo hermoso y bien cuidado que lucía, ahora era el testigo mudo de una bomba.

Todo dejó de existir y sólo eran ellos, y a pesar del tiempo, todavía podían leer los movimientos de sus blades. Cuando un juego en empate terminaba, era seguro que otro iba a comenzar.

Horas más tarde, con la ropa y el cabello desarreglados, completamente exhaustos y sudados, cenaron rápidamente para finalizar el día.

"Buenas noches, Kai." Dijo Takao antes de que su compañero entrara a la habitación de invitados.

Kai lo observó por unos segundos y le correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa. "Sí, buenas noches…"

Cuando el bicolor cerró la puerta, el dueño de Dragoon se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y no era por haber batallado tanto.

Acostado en su cama, Takao miraba el techo y pensaba que aquellos sentimientos que lo habían atormentado el día de hoy no lo dejarían en paz, pero para rematar, tampoco podía dormir si no pensaba en ellos. El sentía algo cuando Kai estaba cerca, y ahora era peor después de beybatallar con él después de tantos años… No era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero antes nunca había tenido el tiempo o la necesidad para meditarlo. Pero ahora…

Su día con Kai se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, en especial aquella sonrisa que le regaló antes de irse a dormir.

'¡El beyblade y el romance no se mezclan!' Takao mismo había declarado esas palabras unos años atrás, cuando en su cabeza sólo se encontraba el juego. Pero ahora… ahora… ahora sentía la necesidad de retractarse porque…

Porque cuando estaba beybatallando contra Kai, no podía evitar amar esa sensación…

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, el peliazul se cacheteó un par de veces y se haló el cabello. '¡Argh! Takao, no seas tan idiota. El romance y Kai son una peor mezcla… como el agua y el aceite…"

Gracioso, así fue como Hiromi los había descrito una vez… Entonces¿por qué sentía lo contrario? Quizás al principio haya sido así…

Takao recordó los eventos del Torneo contra BEGA y el campeonato mundial que había ocurrido 3 años antes de eso. Ellos habían fortalecido un lazo que se había creado 3 años antes de aquel incidente. Habían ocasiones en las que Kai y él sólo tenían que mirarse para comprender lo que el otro estaba pensando o sintiendo…

El dueño de Dragoon haló con más fuerza su cabello por seguir pensando en lo mismo. 'No olvides por qué está aquí. ¡Sólo estamos compartiendo tiempo entre amigos!' Y luego de la semana, Kai volverá al trabajo¿y cuántos años tendrá que esperar Takao para volver a verlo¿Acaso diez¿Veinte¿Nunca? Algo pesado se acomodó en el corazón de Takao ante las posibilidades pero logró mantener la calma. No necesitaba que esos sentimientos problemáticos se interpusieran en su tiempo compartido.

Distraídamente comenzó a desear poder volver al pasado, cuando podía pretender que no le importaba mucho y no extrañaría Kai. Pero, al mismo tiempo… Ahora que Kai estaba aquí con él, no podía engañarse al decir que lo único que sentía por él era amistad.

No cuando Kai hacía cosas como sostener su rostro con delicadeza… y como sonreía… el rostro de Takao volvió a sonrojarse y se cubrió con las sabanas, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía dormir a pesar de aquellos pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza. 'Sólo somos amigos…'

_CONTINUARA…  
_

* * *

Este capítulo se le agradece al montón de canciones románticas que estuve escuchando mientras lo escribía. Gracias, en verdad son musas.

A los lectores, gracias por leer y nos veremos en la próxima entrega.


End file.
